


Pawsitively Purrfect

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, also supportive hazel at the end, and when i say fluff i mean that literally, because there's a fluffing kitten involved, i'm sorry for the awful title i couldn't resist it, literally the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, originally written 2/29/2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: “Is that…” Nico couldn’t even finish is sentence when suddenly the thing mewed. A moment afterwards, it revealed its tiny brown face, turning to face the son of Hades with round, curious eyes that seemed much too large for the rest of its head. Nico would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most adorable little creature he had ever laid eyes upon.But soon enough, the reality hit him. Will had a cat. Cats were not allowed in camp. Will had brought the cat into the Hades cabin, so if they were caught, they would likely both get in trouble.Not that Nico was scared of getting in trouble with the cleaning harpies—it was safe to say he’d been through a lot worse. What he didn’t think he could handle was the shame of being ridiculed as the kid who tried to hide a kitten with Will Solace. Jason would never let it go.Nico glanced from the kitten’s face back up to Will’s, which was somehow equally as endearing with his pleading-blue-puppy eyes. He knew what he was going to ask just from his expression.He sighed. “Will, you can’t keep it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be one of my favorite fics I've ever written, hands down. It's a literal ball of fluff (no joke) and every time I re-read it with the intention of further nitpicking, it leaves me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope it can do the same for you guys; enjoy :)

Nico di Angelo wasn’t quite sure how or why he had ended up as friends with Will Solace.

It didn’t make sense. He was the son of Hades—the human embodiment of death, darkness, sadness, et cetera—and Will was a literal child of the sun. The should have been each other’s worst enemies, but somehow, after six months had passed since the Giant War, Nico pretty much considered him to be his best friend. After those incredibly awkward days in the infirmary, Will commanded that he still pay daily visits, for “medical reasons”—and even if he was annoyed at first, Nico ended up spending the rest of the summer hanging out with him just because it was _fun._

Fun. He hadn’t used that word in a while.

As the month of August came to a close, a random thought occurred to him—Will was probably going to school.

That definitely didn’t bother Nico at all. Nope, he was not going to miss him. Not one bit.

Except he was, and when Will brought it up in conversation one day, he pathetically fought to hold back tears.

“I usually only stay at camp during the summer,” Will explained as they walked to Annabeth’s Ancient Greek class—one of the many classes they had chosen to take _together_.

Nico tried to feel happy for him. After all, he probably liked school, probably had other friends there, because while Will was the most important person in Nico’s life, Nico knew he was probably not at the forefront of Will’s. 

“Oh. That’s cool.” He hoped Will didn’t catch the melancholy in his voice. Nico wasn’t sure when he continued speaking.

“I was thinking of doing something different this year, though,” he said. “I don’t really want to go back to my high school for tenth grade, because I want to focus on on my medical studies more than anything else. I think I’m going to stay here, take some online classes, and then still be able to work in the infirmary.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “You’re—you’re staying here? The whole year?” He then cursed himself for acting so surprised.

Will smiled. “Why, you’ve already had enough of me?” He punched Nico’s arm playfully. “I’m also staying here ‘cause of you, you know.”

Good thing Nico had quick reflexes, because he stopped in his tracks and nearly fell flat on his face. “You’re _what?_ ”

Then Will Solace blushed, which was possibly the most adorable thing Nico had ever seen. “Well, I don’t want you to be lonely, Death Boy.”

Nico was too shocked to make his usual grumbling protest against the nickname. Someone— _Will literal-freaking-sunshine_ _Solace_ —had changed his plans for the year so _he wouldn’t be lonely?_ It was impossible.

It was true, though, and Will confirmed it with a flustered smile when Nico again asked for clarification.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. “I mean…I don’t want you to quit school just for me…”

“Yes, Nico. I do actually care about you, you know.”

Nico had to hide his smile.

He was immensely grateful for this, of course, as he hadn’t enjoyed another’s company this much since Bianca was alive, and he definitely didn’t spend a good chunk of his time during those next few months wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through those golden-blond curls and what Will’s lips might taste like. Of course not. Why in Hades would he do that?

He and Will were friends, and that was all, and he should be happy enough that way. The only problem was that he kinda-sorta-maybe had a really, really big crush.

 _This is just going to be Percy all over again,_ he was telling himself one morning, as he flopped down onto his bed for a much-needed nap after a long session of training demigods in the arena. Will, unfortunately, wasn’t one of them, as he was busy with his chemistry or algebra or whatever sort of homework he needed to finish.

Nico hadn’t been to school since the day he and his sister were rescued from one, by the ever-so-heroic Percy Jackson, who Nico had idolized instantly. Since then, he hadn’t really felt any desire to go back, and at this point he would be so far behind that it wouldn’t even be worth it. Will had said he wanted to get into some prestigious medical university someday if he ever got the chance, but Nico had no interest in that sort of thing. He’d be happy just to make it through the next few years with all his limbs still attached.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, dissolving his thoughts.

He had a feeling he knew exactly who was outside his cabin. Sighing, he dragged his tired, sore body from the comfort of his bed and trudged over to the door to answer it.

He didn’t even need to look up, though he did anyways, and his eyes landed on a pair of sparkling bright blue ones. “Go away, Solace, it’s too early.”

Will rolled his eyes, not in the least bit offended. “You’ve already been up and working, Death Boy.”

Nico shook his head, starting to close the door again, but Will caught it and refused to let go.

“Come on,” Nico whined. “I had to get up at five to train a bunch of twelve-year-olds. I need to actually get some sleep.”

Will grinned. “Well it’s good to know you’re at least _attempting_ to take care of yourself.” Then he paused, glancing from Nico to his hand still holding the door open, easily resisting the tired boy’s weak force. “Can I _please_ come in?”

Nico sighed dramatically, like he really, really didn’t want company, even though he really, really did want to be with Will. Possibly cuddling on his bed while falling asleep to a cheesy Disney movie. Unfortunately, that wasn’t really an option.

“Yeah, come on in, I guess,” he replied, trying his best not to let a smile slip past his grumpy facade.

Will immediately plopped down onto Hazel’s unused bed, and Nico awkwardly sat on the edge of his own, which was opposite the other. As soon as he saw the way the son of Apollo’s blue eyes were twinkling with excitement, he knew something was up.

“Spill,” he said.

“Well,” Will answered, “I’ve got something to show you.”

Nico tried as hard as he could to not think of everything that could imply. “What?” he asked.

“I guess it’s time to let the cat out of the bag…so to speak.”

He then unzipped his hoodie—again, Nico needed to _stop_ thinking about _other things_ —and pulled out…a ball of fur, barely larger than the palm of his hand that held it close to his chest.

“Is that…” Nico couldn’t even finish is sentence when suddenly the thing mewed. A moment afterwards, it revealed its tiny brown face, turning to face the son of Hades with round, curious eyes that seemed much too large for the rest of its head. Nico would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most adorable little creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

But soon enough, the reality hit him. Will had a cat. Cats were not allowed in camp. Will had brought the cat into the Hades cabin, so if they were caught, they would likely both get in trouble.

Not that Nico was _scared_ of getting in trouble with the cleaning harpies—it was safe to say he’d been through a lot worse. What he didn’t think he could handle was the shame of being ridiculed as the kid who tried to hide a kitten with Will Solace. Jason would never let it go.

Nico glanced from the kitten’s face back up to Will’s, which was somehow equally as endearing with his pleading-blue-puppy eyes. He knew what he was going to ask just from his expression.

He sighed. “Will, you can’t keep it.”

Then it began. “But I found her in the woods, all by herself! She’ll die if I don’t take care of her!”

“It’s against the camp rules,” Nico insisted, though he knew his stance on the argument was weak because his heart really wasn’t in it.

“So is the whole thing about two demigods being alone in a cabin, and people do it anyways,” Will retorted, causing them both to blush after processing his words.

“Um, anyways,” Nico continued, breaking the awkward silence that ensued, “you can do whatever you want with the cat. But I’m not getting involved.”

Will pouted, and Nico was having a really difficult time not giving in right then and helping him with whatever he needed. “But you’re a key part of my plan,” he protested. “I can’t keep her in the Apollo cabin, because my siblings will notice, but no one will know if she stays in here. I promise I’ll feed her, and clean the litter box, and everything, Nico, if you just let her stay here. Please?”

Godsdamnit, why did he have to be so unfairly cute? If it was someone else, anyone else, Nico would’ve been able to hold his will and refuse, but Will Solace was exactly the kind of person he could never say no to.

 _What harm could a kitten do?_ he wondered. _I mean, it’s so little, and looks so scared, and I don’t want her to die in the cold…_

Also, the current image of Will holding the little thing in his arms was not a bad sight.

“Fine,” he finally decided.

He regretted it immediately when Will practically flung himself across the room to hug him.

“Thank you so much!” he exclaimed, leaving the kitten on the bed next to them as he wrapped his arms around Nico. “I’ll keep it all under control, I promise. All you’ll have to do is watch her at night.”

Nico could barely hear his words, because he was too caught up in the sensation that was hugging Will Solace. He was warm, so warm, like the sun on a clear spring day, and that was overcoming all of Nico’s senses as he shakily returned the gesture. Oh gods, since when did he enjoy _physical contact_ so much?

All too soon, it was over, and Will pulled away to pick up the little kitten that was waiting patiently beside him.

“It’s actually pretty cute,” Nico admitted only half referring to the cat and half talking about the priceless expression on Will’s face.

Oh gods, why had he said yes? Will and Nico, trying to care for a pet? It was just a disaster waiting to happen.

***

The first few days were alright.

Will was over at six am, every morning, which was terrible for a son of Hades who usually couldn’t fall asleep until two, but also wasn’t so bad because it meant that he got to wake up to Will’s voice every day. He would feed the cat, clean up after its messes—which usually weren’t too dreadful—and play with it for a little while, during which Nico stayed under his covers and watched with a fond smile. Will’s eyes lit up whenever he was around the cute little thing, and Nico couldn’t think of anything more precious. Gods, he was such a sap. This stupid boy and his stupid cat made him feel like slowly-melting maple syrup.

Afterwards, they would continue along with their normal daily routine—the few camp classes they took, lunch together at the Hades table (it had become a normal ritual for Will to join him during the first two meals), Nico helping out in the infirmary (not that there were a lot of injuries these days), sitting around the campfire—until it was time to go to bed, and they would wave a cheerful goodnight, which often involved flirtatious bickering, hair ruffling from Will, and playful arm punches. It always left Nico feeling like the skeletal butterflies in his stomach were having a rave.

During the long nights spent together, Nico somehow felt as if he bonded with the little kitten, and he even decided to name her Bones, which Will deemed appropriate. The Hades cabin became a bit less dismal whenever the son of Apollo came to visit, which was becoming increasingly more often. It was as if he literally brightened the room with some kind of sun aura.

Nico also noticed now nice it felt to have a little shared secret between Will and him, something that no one else knew about. Yeah, he had gained a friend in the little kitten, but Will was the one who could really made him smile. They didn’t get caught for keeping a pet, and Nico was starting to think that this summer might actually be enjoyable. Of course, his luck only lasted for three days.

The third night after being appointed as the guardian of Bones the kitten, Nico had gotten into a routine of sorts, remembering each evening to refill the food and water dishes and give the affectionate little kitty some attention. He found that Bones loved being pet just about anywhere, but she definitely enjoyed behind the ears the most. However, that particular night, the little black cat uncharacteristically refused to submit to Nico’s touch, instead choosing to jump off the bed, run across the room, and begin scratching at the cabin door.

“What’s up with you?” Nico asked, heading over to collect her. When he picked her up, however, she squirmed in his grasp, still clawing towards the door and mewing wildly.

“You can’t go outside, if that’s what you’re asking,” he guessed. “Sorry.”

Then Bones leapt out of his hands and crawled onto a small pile in the opposite corner of the room, consisting of a hoodie and a stack of notebooks.

Wait…those didn’t belong to Nico. That was Will Solace’s hoodie, and Will Solace’s notebooks. 

 _He must’ve left them here at some point and then forgotten about them,_ Nico thought. He stared at the stuff for a few moments before making a stupid decision. Hey, if his crush left a hoodie in his cabin, and his cabin was cold, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity of wearing it to bed. Will wouldn’t mind. He didn’t even have to know. He’d return it tomorrow. He gently placed Bones to the side, picked up the sweatshirt, and pulled it over his head, to immediately be engulfed in Will’s unmistakable scent of honey and medical sterilization alcohol. Odd, but familiar, and being wrapped up in it was the coziest sensation Nico had felt in a long time, next to hugging him.

Oh gods, he was so hopeless.

Then he proceeded to climb into bed, pull the covers over his shoulders, and tuck the tiny kitten into his arms.

Bones decided she didn’t want to cooperate. She mewed, cried, and wriggled her way out of Nico’s hands and onto the floor again.

“What do you want?” he grumbled.

She looked at the door.

“I don’t get it.”

Then she crawled over to the notebooks again, and he put the pieces together. “You want to see Will, don’t you?” She couldn’t respond, but he swore he saw her nod. “Well, we can’t see Will right now. He’s asleep, in his cabin.”

She mewed in protest.

“I can’t believe I’m talking to a cat,” he muttered to himself. “I can’t go get Will. I can’t sneak into his cabin at night. It’s against the rules.”

Bones padded over to the door and began scratching at it.

Nico sighed. “You’re not going to give up on this, are you?” He thought for a moment. Perhaps there was a way, though it was risky…

“Fine,” he announced. “I’ll bring Will back here, if that’s what’ll keep you quiet.”

Her next mew sounded almost excited.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered, pulling his hood over his head and slipping into the shadows.

***

Being friends with Will Solace for six months also unfortunately meant that he hadn’t shadow-travelled in that amount of time, and Nico took a moment to regain his composure after appearing in the middle of the Apollo cabin.

He glanced around the room. All the lights were turned off, yet it wasn’t completely dark. The walls themselves seemed to emit a sort of golden glow that would keep a son of Hades awake all night. He was surrounded by sleeping demigods, nearly a dozen bunks pushed up against the walls, and he scanned the array of faces until his eyes landed on Will’s.

Will was, to put it simply, an adorable sleeper. It was unfortunate that Nico had to wake him up.

Before he did so, however, he put a hand over Will’s mouth in case he screamed. Then he leaned over his ear and whispered, hoping desperately to wake him quickly and quietly.

“Will! Will, wake up!”

To his left, someone stirred in their sleep, and he almost fell over.

He resorted to softly shaking Will’s shoulder and tapping his arm. “C’mon, Will, please…”

His eyes opened halfway. “What is it, Austin?” he mumbled.

“It’s not Austin, it’s me,” Nico whispered.

Will’s eyes suddenly widened. “Wha—what?” He sat up immediately, shock filling his face, but luckily he knew well enough to keep his voice low. “Nico? What are you doing here? And is that…my sweatshirt?”

Nico glanced down at the hoodie he was still wearing. Oops. “Never mind about that,” he chided. “We’ve got to get back to my cabin.”

“Why?”

“Just come with me,” he replied, and the next moment he was grabbing Will’s wrist and pulling him into the darkness.

***

Nico hadn’t anticipated the fact that maybe shadow-traveling with a child of the sun god wasn’t the best idea.

Will hit his head against the wall as soon as they emerged in the corner of the Hades cabin, and he would’ve fallen to the floor if Nico hadn’t caught him.

“Crap,” Nico muttered, wrapping one arm around Will’s shoulders and holding his wrist with the other. “Okay, steady, you’ll be fine.”

“What the hell, Nico!” Will groaned. “You could’ve given me a little warning!”

“Sorry,” Nico replied. “I was desperate. Come on, sit down; you shouldn’t be dizzy for much longer.” He helped Will onto his bed and waited a moment, until he finally lifted his head.

“I told you no more shadow-traveling,” he scolded halfheartedly. “This better have been for a good reason.”

A mew sounded from the other side of the room, and then Bones bounded over, leaping from the floor all the way onto Will’s lap.

“She wouldn’t shut up,” Nico explained. “And then she kept scratching at the door, and at your notebooks over there…I figured she wanted to see you.”

Will sighed, glancing down at the cat and stroking the top of its head. She melted under his touch and began to purr contentedly.

Nico sat beside him. “I think she likes you a lot more than me.”

Will chuckled. “Well, if she’s our cat, she’d better learn to like you.”

Nico probably took more notice of the word _our_ than he needed to.

“What are we going to do?” Will asked. “I can’t bring her back to my cabin. But apparently I can’t leave her here, either.” He hesitated. “Unless I…stayed here.”

Nico’s heart rose in his throat, and he figured he would choke if he tried to speak, so he just shrugged, nodded, and tried to play it cool while he knew his entire face was flushing. Hopefully that was unseen in the dim lighting.

Will smiled, and then proceeded to flop backwards onto Nico’s pillow, the kitten still in his arms.

“Um, Will, that’s my bed.”

“I know.”

“…oh.”

Cautiously, as if approaching an explosive, Nico crawled up beside Will, until he laughed, wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him down.

He didn’t take his arm away, and it was like the hug all over again, but ten times better.

After a brief silence, Will spoke up again. “So, are you gonna explain the sweatshirt?”

Nico kicked him in the shin. “Shut up, Solace.”

***

Hazel wasn’t sure what she was more surprised to see—the other human in Nico’s bed, or the cat.

Despite the fact that she almost had a heart attack when she walked into the cabin, she decided to leave them alone and let them sleep. She quietly placed her luggage by her own bunk and then headed into the bathroom to get changed. Her flight from New Rome had been at two in the morning, and she hadn’t bothered to get dressed for it.

When she emerged, she realized she was interrupting a conversation.

“Hey, can I have my sweatshirt back now? It’s cold in here.”

“No, I think I’ll keep it, Solace. It’s…” When he saw Hazel, his eyes widened, and he somehow tumbled backwards off his bed.

The other boy—it must’ve been Will; Hazel had heard all about him—whirled around to face her, but instead of also falling to the floor, he burst out in laughter.

“Nico! Oh my gods, Nico, you could have mentioned that your _sister_ was visiting in the morning!”

Nico scrambled up from the floor, his motions frantic. “I—Hazel—oh gods, this isn’t what it looks like, I promise—I forgot you were coming today—”

Hazel couldn’t help but laugh, too, and he stopped talking. “Don’t worry about it, Nico. All I’m concerned about is the fact that there is a _cat_ on your bed.”

“Oh,” he replied, glancing at the kitten. “Um, well…”

Will stood up. “It’s entirely my fault. I found her in the woods, and I wanted to take her in, even though it’s against the rules.”

“But we’re kind of worried she’s going to be found and confiscated at some point,” Nico added.

Hazel shook her head, but she was smiling nonetheless. “That’s not going to end well.” She paused for a moment. “You know, pets aren’t banned at Camp Jupiter, as far as I’m aware. Reyna has two dogs. If you want, I could take care of it for you.”

Both of their faces brightened. 

“That would be perfect!” Nico replied. “Are you sure you could do it, though? I mean, taking care of an animal is a lot of work.”

“We’ve learned that the hard way,” Will admitted.

Hazel laughed. “Please, guys, do you know who my boyfriend is?” Then she glanced between the two of them. “Speaking of boyfriends…”

Nico buried his face in a pillow. “Hazel, you’re embarrassing me.”

Just then, the little kitten crawled up his arm and shoulder and settled on his head, nestling into his dark hair and purring soundly. 

“I think Bones is speaking for me,” Will said, poking playfully at Nico’s shoulder.

She mewed in agreement.


End file.
